gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Neptunite
Neptunite is the fusion of Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, Jasper, Amethyst, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Rose Quartz and Ice. Appearance Neptunite is a very large fusion consisting of nine different types of gems. Her body is similar to that of an ant. She has short quartz hair, comet skin with valhalla stripes, two faces on her head, a very large 'abdomen', two small legs and has six pairs of slender arms, four of which functions as legs. Her faces have comet lips on the top and quartz lips on the bottom, that has an indigo tongue. She doesn't appear to have visible eyes on her faces, though she does have eyes in between her abdomen and the third pair of arms. Personality As described by Gemcrust, Neptunite is a massive force of unstable power,http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/139004611807/amassive-force-of-unstable-power-neptunite and can only be effective in battle if all of her component Gems work together and focus on the task at hand.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/139689045707/what-would-neptunites-weapon-and-personality-be Neptunite is also described like a calming deity.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/139692410362/could-you-drescribe-what-neptunites-voice-would Abilities Nepunite possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Unique Abilities * Thermokinesis: Inherited from Ruby, this allows Neptunite to control her body temperature. ** Pyrokinetic Touch: This allows Neptunite to ignite things she touches on fire. ** Fire Breath: This ability allows Neptunite to fire a massive beam of fiery energy from her mouth. * Heat Resistance: Inherited from Ruby, this allows Neptunite to remain stable in extreme heats, such as lava. * Future Vision: Inherited from Sapphire, this allows Neptunite to see all forms of the future possible, after seeing the future she must choose the most likely outcome and determine her actions. * Frost Touch: Inherited from Sapphire, this allows Neptunite to freeze objects with a single touch. * Levitation: Inherited from several of the fusers, this ability allows Neptunite to hover in the air. * Enhanced Speed: Inherited from Sapphire, this allows Neptunite to move faster than a normal Gem could. * Item Storing: Inherited from Pearl, this allows Neptunite to store items inside her Gemstones. * Photokinesis: Inherited from several of the fusers, this ability allows Neptunite to create holograms and shine lights from her gemstones. ** Invisibility: An advanced ability exclusive to Neptunite, this allows her to refract light around her to become invisible. * Water Walking: Inherited from Pearl and Lapis Lazuli, this ability allows Neptunite walk on top of the water. * Electrokinesis: Inherited from Garnet, this allow Neptunite to generate and control electricity. * Spin Dash/Comet Charge: Inherited from Jasper and Amethyst, this allows Neptunite to form a ball and speed forward while with an energetic aura. * Hydrokinesis: Inherited from Lapis, this ability allows Neptunite to control water and freeze it. * Flight: Inherited from Lapis, when she summons Lapis' wings this allows her to fly. * Ferrokinesis: Inherited from Peridot, this allows Neptunite to control metal. * Healing: Inherited from Rose, this ability lets Neptunite heal being and gems. * Phytoanimation: She have the ability to grow sentient flora, an ability inherited from Rose. * Healing: She possesses Rose Quartz and Ice's healing powers. * Speed of Descent Control: Inherited from Rose, this allows Neptunite to fall at any speed she wants. * Cryokinesis: Inherited from Ice, this allows Neptunite to control ice, snow, and frost. ** Cryokinetic Animal Creation: Also inherited from Ice, this allows Neptunite to create animals from ice that are under her control. * Crystal Thread Creation: A fusion exclusive power, this allows Neptunite to weave crystalline thread and make webs, somewhat like a spider. * Psyonic Screech: A fusion exclusive ability, this allows Neptunite to emit a noise that can disrupt gem's physical forms. * Short Distance Teleportation: She has the ability to warp short distances, an ability inherited from Galaxite. * Healing Burst: She is able to unleash incredible bursts of healing energy, a mixture of both Rose Quartz's and Ice's healing powers. * Sleeping Dust: She is able to breath a purple form of dust that makes who ever to come into contact with it to fall into a deep sleep, an ability inherited from Spurrite. * Solar Wind Breathing: Neptunite is able to breath solar wind, an ability inherited from Lavendulan. * Force Field Creation: She can charge particles to create force fields, an ability inherited from Lavendulan. * Aurora Creation: An ability inherited from Lavendulan, Neptunite is able to create auroras. Trivia * Yellow Diamond could fit in her hand.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/157793464622/how-tall-is-neptunite-compared-to-the-diamonds * When asked who would win, Neptunite or The Crystal Gem, GemCrust stated that The Crystal Gem would win.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/159046891352/who-would-win-the-crystal-gem-or-neptunite * Her voice is her components' voices layered over one another with a deep echo on it.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/139692410362/could-you-drescribe-what-neptunites-voice-would Gemology Gemstone Information * Neptunite is a silicate mineral with the formula KNa2LI(Fe2+,Mn2+)Ti2Si8O24. With increasing manganese it forms a series with mangan-neptunite. Watasumiite is the variety with vanadium replacing the titanium in the formula. * It was first described in 1893 for an occurrence in the Narssârssuk pegmatite of West Greenlands. It is also found within natrolite veins in glaucophane schist within serpentinite in San Benito County, California, US. It also occurs in Mont Saint-Hilaire, Quebec and in the Kola Peninsula of Russia. * The mineral is named for Neptune, Roman god of the sea because of its association with aegirine from Àgir, the Scandinavian sea-god. * The Gemologist Institute of America (GIA) identified an 11.78-carat faceted specimen as neptunite based on Raman spectroscopy. Gemstones Gallery Neptunite without Visor.png|Neptunite without her visor. YD NEP.PNG|Height comparison to Yellow Diamond. Glowing eyes.PNG|Neptunite's eyes. Don'tknowifitsneces.PNG|How Neptunite's components interact with each other. References Category:Sapphire Fusions Category:Ruby Fusions Category:Jasper Fusions Category:Rose Quartz Fusions Category:Pearl Fusions Category:Peridot Fusions Category:Lapis Lazuli Fusions Category:Ice Fusions Category:Gems Category:Amethyst Fusions Category:Nonuple Fusions Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Garnet Fusions Category:Original Characters Category:Cross Fusions Category:Malachite Fusions Category:Opal Fusions Category:Smoky Quartz Fusions Category:Sugilite Fusions Category:Sardonyx Fusions Category:Alexandrite Fusions Category:Rainbow Quartz Fusions Category:Angelite Fusions Category:Verdite Fusions Category:Mixite Fusions Category:Hauyne Fusions Category:Aqua Aura Fusions